familiar
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping Oneshot: Silver has a fight with his father and notices two trainers looking at him. The girl has two goofy pigtails and three years later Silver meets Lyra. One day he realizes she's the girl from his past...


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters. I also don't own the conversation between Silver and his father or the first conversation between Silver and Lyra when they meet at professor Elm's lab. I just took those sentences out of the game but I put the feelings behind them. This is just fanmade!**

Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Silver's P.O.V:

**Familiar**

"You told me… you were the number one in the world! Are you gonna quit? What are you going to do now?" My father turned around and looked me in the eyes.

"One must acknowledge one's defeat before he can move on… I will go solo… for now… So that one day I will form a stronger organization!" he said to me. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What aspect of you was number one?" I asked him. "Gathering so many only to be defeated by a mere child!" He knew my words were true. It was a boy named Red with his Pikachu that had defeated him.

"Putting together the potential of many is how you produce a huge power… That's what an organization is… That's the strength of an organization!" Great, he was giving me that crap again. "I failed… to make the best use of my subordinates' potential…! But you shall witness one day the revival of me and my Team Rocket!"

I walked up the stairs and stood in front of him, eye to eye. Although I was much younger, I was almost as tall as he was. "I don't understand you!" I yelled at him. "You don't make any sense!" My father turned around and looked away. After a moment of silence he spoke again.

"One day, you will understand." Those were the last words he ever said to me before he walked away, out of my life.

"I don't want to understand _you_!" I screamed to the dark figure in front of me. "I will never become someone like you. A coward when you're alone and acting like a tyrant when you're in front of other cowards!" I didn't know if he heard me and if my words had hurt him but I continued and made a promise to myself. "I will become strong! I will become a stronger man all by myself! _All by myself_!"

The dark figure disappeared in the night and I went back home. Suddenly I saw two trainers standing in front of me, I hoped they didn't heard the conversation between my father and I. The girl was a bit strange, she had two goofy pigtails and the boy didn't seem like a trainer at all. He had black hair and was wearing a cap. The two seemed older than me, they must've been thirteen. A little Celebi was floating in the air behind them and I couldn't believe they had a Celebi. It was a rare Pokémon, it had the ability to travel in time, so I heard. The girl looked at me in disbelieve and she seemed a bit shocked too. What was her problem? "What are you staring at?" I tried to push the girl out of my way but somehow she seemed to know what I was planning to do and she just stepped aside.

**Three years later:**

_"So this is the famous Elm Pokémon Lab…" I heard some footsteps behind me and I saw this girl standing in front of me. She had two goofy pigtails and somehow she seemed familiar. "What are you staring at?" I pushed her to the ground and she left towards the door of the lab. _

Now it all made sense, this was why she seemed so familiar. She stood right in front of me, wearing a team Rocket outfit. I had never thought she was the girl I met three years earlier, until I linked her with my father. It was her and her friend, Ethan. She was the one who had listened to the conversation of me and my father. I wanted to push her away but she already knew what I was going to do because I already pushed her, that day at professor Elm's lab. "Put out those clothes now, Lyra." I said with a demanding tone. She didn't want to listen to me so I started to pull her shirt.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"You aren't a Team Rocket member. I thought you beat those guys at Azalea Town." She took my hands in hers.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Why was she looking at me like that?

"Come on Lyra, don't be such a weakling as those team Rocket members." After a while she had her normal clothes back on and I held her team Rocket outfit.

"You, you're that brat who beat us at the Slowpoke Well!" a member said. This didn't seem good, it looked like he was going to attack her. I took a step forward and looked down at the man. I was pretty tall for a fourteen-year old.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He looked me in the eyes and suddenly I recognized this man. He had worked for my father a few years ago and it seemed like he recognized me too. He ran off and was probably going to warn the others. "Coward," I said while I looked back to Lyra.

"I was wearing that outfit to fool them. Now I'll just have to beat them all." She seemed a bit angry and amused at the same time. "Tell me Silver, why didn't you want me to wear that outfit? Would it be such a big deal to you if I was a team Rocket member?" she asked. This wasn't what I had expected, clearly she didn't know who my father was...

"Whatever Lyra, go and save the day." She walked up the stairs and I knew she was going to win, she was stronger than those cowards upstairs.

**A few months later:**  
"So, what's new?" I asked Lyra. She was sitting next to me, playing with her Dratini that she had caught a few weeks ago. Something was one her mind, I could see that, she just didn't want to tell me what.

"Nothing." O please, did she really think I was a fool?

"Caught any new Pokémon?" This was really strange. Normally she would be asking all these questions and I would think she was so annoying but here I was, dragging the answers out of her.

"No, just one." She looked down to the Pokémon in her arms and walked to the water of the Dragon's Den.

"Which one?" Somehow I didn't like it when there was something wrong with her. It didn't feel right when she didn't talk to me.

"A Celebi…" O great… She knew who I was then… I had figured it out months ago, how she could've been the one, standing there, listening to the conversation I was having with my father. I remembered she had a Celebi with her, it had probably took her back into time to see me. What I didn't know was, why he did it? Why would Lyra have been interested in something stupid like that?

"You think I'm bad too, don't you? Just like my father was…" she looked at me in disbelieve. Why did she give me that look?

"I don't think you're bad Silver. And how do you know Celebi took me back?" She didn't think I was bad? Then why was she upset?

"I don't have the memory of a fish, Lyra." Something inside of me felt strange when I spoke her name out aloud. "I could never forget those goofy pigtails of yours." I grabbed one with my hand and was waiting for her smile but it didn't come, she still looked sad. "If you don't think I'm bad, then why are you upset?"

She looked into my eyes, she always did this when she wanted to make something clear. "Why didn't you tell me Giovanni was your father?" Was this it? Was she mad because I hadn't told her?

"He's not a father to be proud of, you know."

"That doesn't matter, Silver." My hart fluttered when she said my name. "I thought we were friends, I thought you trusted me and still you didn't tell…" She ordered out her Milotic and stepped on its back. "Maybe I was wrong, maybe we aren't friends…"

**Another three years later:**  
I was standing at my father's grave but I couldn't cry, not for a man like him. I had never cried before, and now that he was death, there was no one left to cry for. He died two years ago and somehow people found out I was his son. They still gave me weird looks when I was walking through the streets and some people even tried to get a job as a Team Rocket member. I couldn't believe this, did they really think I was like him? I was strong, I was a stronger man and I did it all by myself. Although I didn't love this man, I still felt some connection with him and every year I would come to his grave on his birthday. Suddenly a flower at the end of the grave caught my attention, it was a white rose and there was a little note attached to it.

_Happy birthday mister Giovanni. I'm sorry I didn't knew about your death before, I just wanted to thank you for a great battle at that cave a few years ago. I hope you still remember my words and that you're proud of your son. _

It seemed like a woman's handwriting and I was dumbfounded. What did she tell my father about me? Was this why I still felt some connection with him, because he was proud of me, even when he was death?

_"There's one thing I am not proud of, son."_ The thought in my head didn't seem mine at all, it seemed my father's voice. _"Why did you never tell the young lady you saw her as a friend, your only friend?" _

"What young lady?" I asked the voice in my head.

_"The same young lady that gave me this rose, Silver. You know who I'm talking about. I think you call her 'pigtails'._

Maybe I was going mad or was it just my subconscious telling me this but I knew what I had to do if I wanted to become different then my father. I had to be with her. She would always be there for me, even if I wasn't always there for her.

**A few hours later in Newbark Town:**

I looked through the window of professor Elm's lab but I couldn't see anyone inside. I turned around and there she was, with her goofy pigtails.

"Well, doesn't this seem familiar?" she asked, suppressing a giggle. She was still the same, after all those years but yet she was different, she was a young woman now.

"What are you starring at?" I said with a serious tone. She grabbed her sides and started to laugh as loud as she could. After a while she stopped and walked over to me. I wondered what people would think of us, hiding between trees and a house, maybe they thought we were _a couple_ or something like that… And if I was honest to myself, I wouldn't mind if people thought that of us.

"What brings you here?" she asked while she practically trapped me between her body and a tree.

"I wanted to tell you, that you _are_ my friend, Lyra. I do trust you. I just didn't tell you about my father because I thought you wouldn't like me anymore…"

"Are you trying to say that you like me, Silver?" I could feel my cheeks getting redder each second.

"Well, if you said that you liked me than I would say that I liked yo…"

"Oh shut up will you, I know you do, your head is as red as your hair." Before I could respond she had already pressed her soft lips against mine and if I could decide, then they would be there for a very long time…

End.


End file.
